1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blind rivets to be used where a side of one of two work pieces to be rivetted together is nonaccessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For this purpose blind rivets have been used consisting of a tube to be inserted through holes in the work pieces, one end of said tube having a head to contact the external surface of one work piece and the other end having a device, for instance a pull pin with a head, or a blasting charge, to upset the other end of the rivet against the surface of the other work piece. Said pull pin together with its head can partly be pulled into the tube by a special tool to upset the end of the tube.